


Monkeys and Complications.

by lauraptor



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Animal rights activist, F/M, he just LOVES monkeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraptor/pseuds/lauraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't (and still can't) stand animal cruelty. Jemma couldn't just sit there and watch as many animals where being mistreated. She started off by taking stray cats and dogs into her 'no pets' apartment, caring for them, growing attached to them and not being able to let them go once they were healthy. Jemma then started taking in birds and mice and rabbits, giving each one a uniquely cringe worthy names, like "Mr.Pickles", the poor cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monkeys and Complications.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @catherine.gibson on instagram

She couldn't (and still can't) stand animal cruelty. Jemma couldn't just sit there and watch as many animals where being mistreated. She started off by taking stray cats and dogs into her 'no pets' apartment, caring for them, growing attached to them and not being able to let them go once they were healthy. Jemma then started taking in birds and mice and rabbits, giving each one a uniquely cringe worthy names, like "Mr.Pickles", the poor cat.

She only took in stray and homeless animals but when every stray animal had a home (in her apartment) Jemma moved onto the next crisis. Animals being mistreated by there owners. Jemma knew, in the back of her mind, that taking other peoples pets was stealing but just thinking about how malnourished and mistreated they where, broke her heart. 

She was doing a good job at taking these animals, caring for them and sound-proofing her apartment. Nobody was onto her. Except the police found that the number of missing pet cases rose throughout that year. 

Jemma's had helped and homed every tame animal in the city. Her next task would be the one that caught her out; "Lila the Circus monkey".

•••

Leo was a huge monkey enthusiast. His ever growing collection of plush monkeys, all lined up across the everlasting shelfs circling his apartment. Leo had every bit of monkey merchandise there was, you think of it he had it. The only thing he didn't have was an actual monkey.

•••

Every news channel broadcasted about 'Lila the Circus monkey' and about how she was the most famous animal, ever.

Jemma knew that every circus that had wild animals had mistreated them, so what made Lila so different? Nothing. Jemma had helped so many animals she just automatically presumed that every animal needed her help.

Truth was that Lila was the most well treated animal of her time, but Jemma's desire to help blocked out the evident truth.

•••

Leo had wanted a monkey since he could remember, his whole world revolved around monkeys. He was co- head of the LHM (Lets Help Monkeys corporation) before being kicked off the board for wanting 'Lila' to be reunited with her kind and the rest of the board calling him 'idiotic'. "Hhm, idiotic? They're idiotic. Letting their own pleasures get in the way of helping monkeys." Leo thought to himself.

Since it was announced that Lilas Circus would be performing in Washington DC, Leo had been devising his plan. As Jemma had been devising hers.

•••

The crowd roared with excitement as the Elephant stood on its hind legs. "After being whipped," Jemma thought to herself. It killed her that her apartment wasn't big enough for her to take Esmerelda the Elephant home with her too, no she was just here for Lila.

Leo ran round the corner, panting for breath, whilst pushing a child's stroller in front of him. God he hoped he wasn't too late. He span round the last corner to find a small brunette opening Lila's cage and helping her onto her back.

"STOP!" Leo shouted. The brunette turned to face him.  
"Put the monkey down." He commanded, "I can't let you hurt Lila anymore."  
Jemma looked totally horrified by the fact that this man thought she would hurt any living creature, didn't he know who she was? No, no he didn't because she had to keep her animal homing agency a secret.  
"I won't hurt her." Jemma replied.  
"I'm sorry, i don't believe that." Leo didn't realise that Jemma didn't work with the circus, "Now hand me Lila."  
Jemma shook her head, "How do I know you won't hurt her?"   
"I was—," Leo took a brief moment to rethink what he was going to say, he had to make this women believe he truly did have good intentions, "I am the head of the LHM co!" He answered proudly.  
"The L, what?" What was this man babbling on about?  
"LHM? Lets Help Monkeys," Fitz seemed quite offended by the fact that this women didn't know about LHM, "See i'm here to retrieve Lila." Leo gestured towards the monkey.  
"I was here first." What sort of argument was that? Jemma thought to herself.  
"Well i was here second!" Fitz argued back.

The two of them continued to argue, totally oblivious to the fact that Lila was called on stage, so she climbed off Jemma's back and onto the stage. Moments passed before they realised,  
"WHERES THE MONKEY?!" Fitz squealed as he pointed towards Jemma's empty back. She turned towards the stage opening just to see the tip of a tail,  
"Lila!" She said in a 'Eureka' kind of way.

Fitz pushed Jemma out of his way as he ran towards Lila. Jemma picked herself up off the floor and followed him, both of them pushing and shoving each other until they ran right into the middle of the stage... In front of everyone.

•••

They kept their hands behind their backs, as the police officers handcuffed them.  
Jemma was busted for stealing all the lost pets in the city, she lost her apartment when her landlord found out about the amount of animals she had living in it and she got 3 years in jail.

Leo got off a little easier, he had only attempted to steal Lila, so was only given 1 year behind bars.

Neither of them liked prison life, the people in the prison or each other but however much they despised one another, for that year they had each others backs. And for the 2 years Leo wasn't in jail, he visited Jemma everyday as their hatred grew into a friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1am so aplogies for it being short and scrappy.


End file.
